Clinical Research Center University of Washington: The Clinical Research Center (CRC) at the University of Washington has been in continuous operation since 1960. It comprises ten beds on unit 7 South at the University Hospital, served by 4.50 FATE administrative staff, 13.20 FATE research nurses and 4.25 dietary staff. Sixty-four ongoing and projected research protocols will be conducted on the CRC involving investigators from the Departments of: 1) Medicine, 2) Nuclear Medicine, 3) Obstetrics and gynecology, 4) Pediatrics, 5) Psychiatry, 6) Radiology and 7) Surgery. Forty-two principal investigators and eighty-six co-investigators will admit volunteers as either inpatients, daypatients (1-12 hr) and outpatients (< 1 hr) under approved protocols. By definition of the diverse disciplines represented above, the research protocols cover a wide spectrum, testing hypotheses related to normal physiologic controls and causes of common and esoteric diseases. In addition, several researchers have a focus on the efficacy and toxicity of drugs used in the treatment of a variety of diseases. The major areas of interest include the study of the secretion and action of insulin and related peptides in Type II diabetes mellitus, effects of nutrients in modifying lipids and hormonal release, risk factors of diabetes, identification and treatment of disorders of lipid metabolism, effects of drugs on progression of coronary artery disease, effects of exercise on weight loss and aging, treatment of hematologic disorders, identification of immunologic mechanisms in infection, diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease, study of hypothalamic pituitary gonadal axies in health and disease, and evaluation of new treatment for AIDS. This application documents the need for continuation of funding for 12 beds and 22.45 FATE for an additional 5 years.